The Horrors Of Magic Kingdom
by scribbleddreaming
Summary: "Erik wasn't quite sure what horrors would await him, but judging by the loud throngs of people with children and strollers practically running towards the gates, he knew it could only be horrible." - Erik and Christine visit Disneyland Paris.
1. Arrival at the Hellhole

_This is something I'm starting because I imagined how funny Erik and Christine in Disneyland would be. I'm not the best at humor, but I hope it's still enjoyable, because this is pure fluff. I'm basing all descriptions on Disneyland Paris because I've been there countless times and, well, it makes more sense._

* * *

There were times where Erik asked himself why he loved Christine so much that he would do anything she asked. It rarely worked out in his favor.

„Come on!", Christine urged as she dragged him forward. Erik could feel the dread building inside of him the closer they got to the entrance. He wasn't quite sure what horrors would await him, but judging by the loud throngs of people with children and strollers practically running towards the gates, he knew it could only be horrible.

He knew that if he actually tried, Christine would have no chance with overpowering him or outrunning him, but he also knew that would only lead to a sad Christine which would be a lot worse than spending a day in this hellhole. Probably.

They were in line at the gates, waiting for them to open and Christine was already bouncing around giddily, just like all the other children. ,I'm too old for this', Erik thought.

Christine ran forward the second it all opened and only looked back to see whether Erik was following. Erik was walking slowly in protest to all the other people sprinting into every direction. Let them be fools, he thought, let them run like idiots. He wouldn't go this crazy, or at least no more crazy than usual, no matter what Christine did.

„Erik!", Christine turned around to face him. „I know you're old, but try to be faster than the 90 year-old man running towards It's A Small World with his great granddaughter!", she smiled teasingly. She took Erik's hand and dragged him towards the castle while he reluctantly followed, glaring at Christine's back for her comment. Erik asked himself what had gotten into his usually so composed wife. He didn't know her to be this giddy and... child-like. They passed down the Main Street and inched closer to the castle until they were standing in the middle of the square, looking up at the Sleeping Beauty Castle.

Erik scoffed. „This is what you're so excited about? Take a trip down the Loire, you'll see ten castles better than this."

Christine rolled her eyes. „I don't care about those castles. This is the Sleeping Beauty Castle, Erik.", she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She rummaged through her handbag and took out her camera. „Here, take a picture of me!", she put the camera into Erik's hands and ran to posture herself. Erik didn't see much purpose in taking pictures of this cheap-looking fake castle, but he knew he was Christine's slave and if this was something she wanted, he would do it ever so begrudgingly.

She then took the camera and went up to some stranger walking down with his family. She said something to him, handed him the camera, came up to Erik and dragged him to the spot she had been standing in. Erik could only look around confused.

„Come on, smile for the camera!", Christine whispered as she put her arm around Erik's waist. He tried his best to smile, but he probably failed miserably. How was he going to survive this day?

„Another one?", the man asked and Christine nodded, turning to face Erik and taking his face in her hands to kiss him. Well, if this was his reward, Erik might have to suffer through this.

* * *

„I'm not going on this."

Erik was determined and showed this by crossing his arms and glaring at Christine who glared back.

„Erik", she responded, „It's just a roller coaster. It's safe and fun."

„I'm not scared of roller coasters, Christine!", Erik said annoyedly. „I've created things worse than roller coasters, so believe me, I'm not worried about safety."

But he actually kind of was. He'd never been on a roller coaster and he had read up on this Space Mountain thing. It has cockscrews and loops and it was definitely too fast for both him and Christine. He wouldn't send Christine on this death trap and wouldn't go on it himself.

He tried to look resolute, yet Christine seemed to look right through him. „Erik, I understand you're a little nervous, but 9-year olds are going on this. It's gonna be alright!", she looked at him as if the discussion was done and took him by the hand.

„No, Christine, this is not safe enough for you!", he exclaimed. „Do you know how often these things malfunction? We could get stuck on there, unable to get out! The train could jump off the rails and we will be crushed along with everyone else!"

Christine just laughed loudly at him. „Wow, Erik, I knew you were scared, but I think you might be exaggerating."

„Oh, what do you even know?!", Erik grumbled. „Have you ever built anything? I know a death trap when I see one, I am quite the expert on the field!"

Christine chuckled again. „Well, at least we'll die together, then", she turned to him, grinning triumphantly. „Because I'm definitely going and you would never let me go alone on something you deem so dangerous."

Erik glared at her. That little vixen! She knew exactly what she had to say to convince him to do anything. She knew she had won.

He just let out a low groan and let her drag him to the line forming outside of the attraction.

Sometimes, he really hated his Christine.


	2. The Phantom's Manor

_just as an info: my chapters will probably all be rather short but it will enable me to update more often, I guess. I'm glad you guys like it so far! I hope I won't disappoint!_

* * *

„I'm sure you're gonna enjoy this one, Erik.", Christine had her arms linked behind Erik's neck while they were standing in line. „It's dark and gloomy, just your thing."

Erik scoffed. As if that's the only thing he enjoys! He is a man of many talents and interests, he's seen half the world and knows more things than Christine could ever imagine! „I don't _just _like dark and gloomy things.", Erik replied glumly.

Christine smiled knowingly. She had already gotten used to Erik's surly behavior and knew exactly how to deal with it, so it rarely bothered her anymore.

When they entered the haunted house, she saw Erik's eyes closely examine everything in that foyer. The small glint of approval in his eyes made her grin.

They entered the elevator and Christine stared in wonder at the stretching portraits showing a beautiful young woman with a man beside her, unknowingly stepping into disaster and death as well the subsequent scene depicted on the ceiling: a person being strung up by some man.

„Are you sure you didn't design this?", she whispered to Erik who turned towards her confusedly.

„I guess I'm not the only one who prefers murder by strangulation", he simply replied with a sardonic grin on his face.

But both had to admit: The rest of the ride had a certain flair of Erik's. The gothic architecture, the haunting organ music, the sitting room that looked almost exactly like Erik's only with a few more cobwebs and that laughter sounding almost like it was stolen directly from him. She saw his bewilderment more and more, but he seemed more intrigued while Christine was more creeped out. This could have been her in another life, she thought. The bride waiting for her groom who was murdered by some phantom. She wondered if Erik realized this, as well.

He came out grinning. „Well, it has its certain charm!", he said excitedly as they walked down the path out of the attraction.

„You only liked it because it reminded you so much of your own home.", Christine replied sourly. Now, it was Erik's turn to chuckle. „Well, I don't have any singing busts or dead dogs growling at you, so it isn't too much like my home.", he said amusedly.

„But you have to admit, there is quite the likeness of this Phantom Manor and, well...", Christine hesitated. „I mean, under different circumstances, this could have been us, in a way.", she uttered nervously.

„You mean, me killing your precious Vicomte while you wander the halls for all eternity and me mocking you for your devotion?", Erik said nonchalantly. He put an arm around Christine. „I wouldn't just let you wander around, my dear, and that wedding dress of yours would have been put to good use." Christine sighed a breath of relief at Erik's amusement.

„Well, who says I would have wanted to marry you, then?", she replied cheekily. He chuckled lightly.

„Who says I would have cared?", he looked at her defiantly. „You don't think that if I had gone as far as killing the Vicomte that I would let you resist?", he stood in front of her now and pulled her close. „You would have been mine, either way.", he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

„Right, Erik, you keep telling yourself that!", she tore out of his grasp and started running down the crowded path, with Erik following suit. He quickly grabbed her around the waist again and spun her into his arms. She laughed brightly which immediately caused Erik to smile as well.

„Well, maybe I would have come around eventually...", Christine finally admits before planting a quick kiss on her husband's lips.

* * *

_For those who have never been to Disneyland Paris, a little info: Phantom Manor is the equivalent to the Haunted Mansion, but much darker and with a storyline running through that was actually inspired by Phantom of the Opera: A young girl wants to get married to a steel engineer, but her father doesn't approve of the wedding. When he and his wife die in a mining accident, though, she plans to go through with the wedding. On her wedding day she gets left at the altar by her groom, who was strangled by some mysterious evil entity (it's speculated that it might have been her father, but there is no official confirmation). She keeps waiting for her groom in her wedding dress until she dies and meanwhile is mocked by the evil entity, also called the Phantom, and hundreds of ghosts start to haunt her house. _

_The whole ride has a very phantomy feel to it, from the music (listen to it, it's magnificent) to the interior design. It's really a sight to behold!_


End file.
